Rotura Espacio-Temporal
by thormartrueno
Summary: Jack, un simple humano, que cae en las garras de otro mundo, desorientado y con ayuda de conocidos personajes tendrá que conseguir salir de este lugar y volver a su hogar.


Esta todo oscuro...¿Donde estoy? Noto un aire bastante frio, ¿me habré quedado dormido?...No, eso no es, yo estaba...¿Que estaba haciendo? De todas formas eso da igual...Una, dos y..¡Tres!

Cuando Jack se levanto el panorama era desolador, una gran explanada se extendia hasta el horizonte, unas cuantas rocas en enigmaticos montones y cadaveres por todas partes.

Los cadaveres eran personas con armaduras tipicas de la China feudal y el clasico armamento occidental de los barbaros.

¿¡Cadaveres!?-exclamó Jack- P-porque hay tantos muertos... Sin duda aqui se celebró una gran batalla, pero...yo no tengo esas extrañas armas ni armaduras-.

Una extraña brisa azotó la distancia, cuando alzó la vista observo a un grupo de guerreros a un centena de metros; solo que estos tenian unas armaduras de caballero medieval azules. Iban en formacion de "V", en el centro había un imponente guerrero con una armadura naranja (ese debe ser el ider, penso Jack) El joven se escondió, en vista de que no repararon en él aquellas hostiles personas. Cuando estes se alejaron un moribundo guerrero a varios metros de él lo llamó: Pss, pss, chico...

Jack: ¡Oh, hay alguien vivo!

Desconocido: Si...pero no me queda mucho tiempo, he recibido varios impactos de flechas envenenadas, asi que solo...ugh, me queda esperar mi pronta muerte...

Jack: ¡Seguro que podemos hacer algo!

Desconocido: No, no es posible...Pero bueno, te he llamado porque no se...ugh, que haces aqui, ni p-porque llevas esa extraña ropa.

Jack: Soy Jack y naci en EEUU aunque vivo en Europa.

Desconocido: ¿EEUU?...¿Europa?

Jack: Si.

Desconocido: N-no se que es eso...ugh (dijo tosiendo algo de sangre), ve a Luxania, esta a dia y medio de aqui a pie...yendo todo recto aquel camino (aclaró señalando a un camino que había a la izquierda).

Jack: ¿Que és eso?

Desconocido: Un pais cercano, a decir verdad, uno bastante grande...ugh, el veneno me e-esta haciendo...ugh, esta en fase final...mis órganos van a colap-colapsar...

Jack: ¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE AQUI! (exclamo con furia e impotencia)

Desconocido: Da ig...(tosió aun mas sangre)Ve al cuartel general de Jarem, l-la ciudad que te vas...a encontrar nada mas atravesar ese camino...d-di, ughh...que hemos perdido la batalla (dijo con esfuerzo cerrando los ojos finalmente y muriendo).

Bien, por si no era suficiente estar rodeado de cadaveres, ahora tengo que hacer de mensajero de este ejército... Como sea, vayamos a Jarem, alli tendran respuestas (dijo yendo hacia el camino donde le había señalado aquel guerrerp que tenía que ir).

-EN OTRO LUGAR DESCONOCIDO-

Bien...Ya ha llegado el primero, ahora es el turno del dragón aquel y su grupo ( dijo un hombre observando una bola de cristal y sonriendo para si mismo).

-UN DIA DESPUÉS-

Jack había estdo caminando todo una dia, y el terreno había ido cambiando poco a poco, ahora ya no era un camino de rocas azul-moradas, ahora estaba yendo por una especie de ruta de monte. En todo el dia que habia caminado sin detenerse no se había topado con nadie, había parado a descansar por un rato a descansar en una pequeña cueva, en la cual no había un solo animal y estaba bastante iluminada.

El estómago le rugía ferozmente, se sentía bastante cansado y, sin embargo, seguía peleando consigo mismo para seguir adelante. Él siempre había sido alguien tozudo y valiente, pero en esa situación sentía mucho miedo.

Se estiró un momento y continuó su pesado camino.

-MEDIO DÍA DESPUES-

Jack llegó a un claro, a cierta distancia había una muralla de varios metros, estaba hecha de piedra y había un gran portón de robusta madera, en las almenas pudo observar a varios hombres con ballestas vigilando. Estos al verle, le apuntaron con ellas, de forma amenzadora.

Desconocido: ¿¡Quien eres forastero!? (Gritó un guardia con la misma armadura que la del guerrero que le había dado el recado)

Jack: ¡Y-yo soy Jack! (exclamó asustado)

Desconocido 2: ¡Levanta las manos y no hagas ningún gesto extraño, si no quieres recibir una flecha en la cabeza!

Jack se limitó a cumplir ordenes, cuando el portón se abrió estos dos vigilantes se acercaron a él aun apuntandole con las ballestas. Uno de ellos lo cogió por los brazos y le ató las manos, el otro se limito a seguirle apuntando con la ballesta detrás del joven.

Atravesaron por varias calles de la ciudad, los edificios no superaban las 3 plantas de altura y estaban hechos de piedra (parecía una ciudad romana, penso Jack); tambien habían varias plazas con todo tipo de tenderos donde se vendían gran variedad de productos, sin embargo no había visto una sola catedral ni iglesia).

-¡Aquí es!- exclamó el vigilante que caminaba a su lado -.

Estaban en un edificio enorme, en la sala en la que se hallaban ellos estaba repleta de mesas con mapas y diferentes documentos, junto a varios vigilantes.

Desconocido 3: ¿Un forastero?, ¿que tiene de especial para traerlo aqui?

Desconocido 2: Facil, es el primero después del ejercito que enviamos a combatir a las fuerzas enemigas.

Desconocido 3: Cierto, avisare a la comandante, que esta aquí.

Después de un par de minutos llegó junto a él una hermosa chica de pelo rojizo, bunas curvas y gran altura. Destacaban sus delicadas facciones, que no la hacían parecer que tuviera la vida de una guerrera.

Desconocida: Hola joven, hablemos de tus objetivos...

Jack le contó aquella mujer todo lo sucedido desde que se despertó en quel desolador escenario.

Desconocida: Entiendo...gracias por la información, ahora... es hora de terminar con esto.

Jack: ¿Terminar?

Desconocida: Si, ejecutarte, por el bien público, te echaremos el muerto mas que nada, no nos convienen mas problemas con los civiles.

Jack: ¡T-tu eres una desgracida! (exclamó enfadado)

Desconocida: Corred la noticia de que un ejecutado se va a la guillotina, teneis 15 minutos ( ordenó a los guardias).

-MÁS TARDE EN LA PLAZA MÁS GRANDE DE LA CIUDAD-

Jack llegó escoltado por 6 guardias a una plataforma situada en una plaza a la que lo habían llevado los guardias pasados 15 minutos. La plataforma estaba de cara a los curiosos ciudadanos que fueron a presenciar la ejecución, en la plataforma, había una guillotina, donde sería ejecutado.

Una vez Jack fue colocado en posición para cortarle la cabeza, la voz de la chica habló:-Damas y caballeros, el es el culpable de otra nueva derrota de nuestro ejército, nosotros confimos en el y él nos traicionó, el es un espía enemigo-.

La gente le empezó a gritar y a lanzar cosas a Jack, ella se limitó a apartarse. A pesar de los gritos de Jack negando eso la gente estaba tan colérica que no atendian a sus frases, solo a gritarle y a lanzarle basura.

Desconocida: Calmense, ahora...¡Procedamos con la ejecución de este traidor!.


End file.
